


Carmilla goes out out in sunlight with Laura & Danny

by ejetzer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejetzer/pseuds/ejetzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla gets a bit sick because of the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla goes out out in sunlight with Laura & Danny

The Sun was shining wonderfully above the three women. A few clouds were plowing through the sky, stretching orthogonal to the wind, rolling along, miserably failing to block the pale frail girl from the Sun. Leaning against her friends, struggling to walk, Carmilla was in sweat, slowly moving along Danny & Laura. "I didn't know the Sun made you feel so bad, Carm, I'm sorry to have gotten you outside today" said Laura, in a tiny, guilty voice. "It's all right. I can handle it." replied Carmilla, straightening momentarily to look tougher in front of Laura. "No you can't, and it's fine, but stop pretending. We're getting you back inside." Danny sounded irritated. This was no time for playing hero. The only time for playing hero was when she was the one playing hero, especially in front of Laura. Carmilla pointed to a tree, murmuring "Just get me there." "But…" "Just get me there." "It's fine, Laura, I'll go get us some water, and The Count here some blood in a cooler." Laura's face bunched up as she looked up to Danny. "Be nice, it was you who wanted to go out." "Okay, okay, sorry Crookshanks. I'll be back with the blood in 10." They'd reached the shade of the tree's foliage. Before she'd even had time to sit, Carmilla pushed Laura away, seeming annoyed to have had to rely on her to walk. Her skin was coming back to her usual nearly translucent color, from the burnt red shade it had begun to take under the sun. She stretched, sat against the trunk, and said "Sorry. I didn't think it'd get this bad." "It's okay. I was just worried." "Yeah, it's not permanent. It's just while I'm in the full light. I thought there'd be more clouds." "How did you mange all year, not being able to go out so many days?" Silen fell between them. "I slept." "Oh." Laura'd sat down next to her lover, not knowing how much Carmilla wanted human contact at the moment. Carmilla leaned on Laura's side, placing her head on her shoulder.


End file.
